pezberry: painful lies
by tmntleojack
Summary: Santana and rachel are married with 2 kids one 5 and one 17 named Katie Marie berry Lopez and Benjamin George berry Lopez they a happy family until at work santana does something and keeps it's a secret for Rachel but her friends find out and they promise to keep the secret when rachel calls santana but some else picks up the phone will rachel get a divorce G.P santana
1. chapter 1

rachel p.o.v

i was playing on my piano when 4 pair of hands wrapped around me i smiled "Mommy "Katie said i picked her up my little angel is turning 6 in a week "hey there angel "i said kissing her head she laughed and smiled at me "mom sleeping on the couch "she said i smiled and kissed her check she jumped from my arms onto her brother ben smiled at his sister "how was work "i said kissing his cheek "it was fine mom"he said smiling before picking up Katie and putting her on his back and going for a run and to get ice cream i smiled to my self and ran down stairs to see my wife of almost 5 years asleep on the couch i smiled and walked over to her and watched her sleep before going behind the couch and throwing a ball at her and hide laughing to myself i heard santana groaned "what the hell "she said looking at the ball i slowly got up and walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her neck "hey love"i said she turned to look at me smiling "hey baby"she said smiling at me i kissed her she kissed back I pulled away from her that funny i smell blueberries and strawberries perfume on her " what's wrong "she said i looked at her "why do you smell blueberries and strawberries"i said she smiled nervously "my partner spainted me with blueberries and strawberries perfume "she said I nodded and kissed her check before i went to make dinner santana been acting different for over a month

Santana p.o.v

I sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV and turned on my favorite show Rachel came in holding her hand i shoot up and ran over to her "what happened "i said looking at her hand "i felt dizzy and lightheaded so i fell and cut my hand "she said crying and kissed her cheek and rushed her up stairs good thing my dad a doctor and he taught me how to stitch we finally get there i ran her hand over some water to stop the bleeding once it stopped i grabbed her first aid kit and started stitching up the cut once I was done i wrapped her hand up and kissed her she kissed back we pulled away "food done or are we going out to eat"I ask she looked at me "second one"she said i nodded and went down stairs and got my keys rachel walked out the door and into my car i locked our mansion door and got into my car ben and Katie jumped in and scared us "BOO"they said we jumped and looked at them "love you Mommy and mom "Katie said me and Rachel smiled at her before i drove to a restaurant rachel started coughing I looked at her "you okay "i said she nodded and got out the car and leaned against it ben got out of the car and went Rachel "mom you okay"he asked Rachel nodded and walked to the door "what you waiting for im staving "she said ben and Katie ran over and walked in "i be there in a few"i said she nodded and walked in i leaned on my car and signed my phone ding i digges in my pocket and got it out and looked at it to see dani my ex girlfriend calling me i answered it

 _dani: hey san_

 **me:dani hi**

 _dani: how you been_

 **me:great why**

 _dani : that's good_

 **me: where you at now**

 _dani : behind you_

 ** _me_** **: wait what**

 _dani:look behind you_

she hung up i put my phone back in my pocket and turned around my eyes widen there she is dani who i ended things to be with Rachel she smiled at me i smiled back i walked over to her and hugged her she hugged back we pulled away "how rachel , Katie and ben "she asked me "there good there actually in the restaurant right now waiting for me"i said she nodded and sat down on the bench next to a pole I sat down next to her "so what you doing tomorrow night "i asked her she shrugged "nothing much "she said i nodded "how about i take you to dinner and a movie then "i said she looked at me "wouldn't that be weird what i mean is we exes now and your married with kids "she said i looked at her "rachel , Katie and ben are going to Brittney and Quinn's place "i said she nodded and got up smiling "then ill see you tomorrow tonight "she said i nodded "but if she catches us what happened then "she said i shrugged getting up "Don't know "i said she nodded before walking away i smiled and walked into the restaurant and walked to my family and and sat down "so Dani "rachel said my eyes widen "yes how did you know"i asked her she looked at me "i saw your two talking "she said my eyes widen "I didn't stay "she added i nodded before going back to my food "do you still love her"rachel said i looked at her "rach of course I l still love her "i said rachel looked hurt i grabbed her hand "but i love you more than anything in the world"i said kissing her hand she smiled before kissing me I kissed back we pulled away from each other "i love you too"she said we started eating once we were done we decided to go to the park so Katie can play once we get there Katie grabbed bens hand runs to the play ground me and rachel smiled and walked to the swings and watch Katie make ben side down the slide i grabbed my phone and started recording them rachel ran over to them Katie giggled and kissed rachel check before running away from rachel who started running after her "benny help mommy get me mommy get me "Katie said ben pick up Katie and ran away rachel started to run faster but groaned and stopping for a minute "okay you guys win by the way Katie mom has candy and going to by you a new bike if you catch her "rachel said making my eyes widen Katie jumped from ben arms and started running at me i jumped from my saing and started running away laughing Katie jumped on my back making me fall o groaned "okay you got me i get you a new bike and some candy "i said kissing Katie check rachel and ben came over to us and hugged us we pulled away and walked away to the car and drove home Rachel ran to the bathroom to change the bandage while ben and Katie sat down on the couch and watched TV and i sat down in my office watching videos of me , Rachel and the kids smiling Dani text me i looked at it smiling texting her back before going to mine and Rachel room and saw rachel taking to quinn on the phone "what do you mean finn going to be there"rachel said i walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her she looked at me before kissing me I kissed back laying her on the bed and kissing her neck "hey im still here now stop having doing it and go to bed "quinn said hanging up me and rachel blushed before i got off her and went to the bathroom room and Rachel lailaid down


	2. chapter 2

Rachel p.o.v

i woke up coughing badly Santana jumped up and ran over to me "hun you okay "she said I nodded and got up "im fine "i said in a weak voice "you don't sound fine"she said I glared "im fine "i said walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind me and collapse to my knees coughing badly again i grabbed some water and drunk it and look in the mirror signing "Rach you okay"i heard santana say from behind the door i unlocked it and opened it "yeah just take me to Quinn's and britts house plz"i said walking down stairs "Katie ben lets go to aunt quinn and Brittany house for tonight"i said Katie giggled playfully and ran over into my arms smiling ben grabbed our stuff and walked out the door with me, santana and Katie behind him san drove us to our Best friends house me , Ben and Katie got out "see you tomorrow love"santana said before kissing me i kissed her back "by love"i said before walking into the house with Ben who has a shy Katie on his back i get thrown to the ground my Britt who was hugging me i hugged her back and got up from the ground signing sadly

santana p.o.v

after dropping rachel, Katie and Ben off at quinn and Brittany house i drove to dani house and picked her up smiling "hey there beautiful how you doing today"i said she smiled getting in "great "she said I nodded and drove off to our first stop which was the movies once we get there I pay for the tickets and we walked in to where the movie was we sat down and waiting for the movie to start once it did dani laid her head on my shoulder i smiled and held her hand i felt her kiss my check i smiled and continued to watch the movie once it ended we got up and left the movie theater smiling "where to now"I said she looked at me "dinner"she said I nodded and drove to the restaurant once we get there we walked in and took our table and looked at the menu i ordered some lasagna , garlic bread and a glass of red wine and dani ordered a salad and bread with wine too we waited for our food dani left for the bathroom room i looked at my wedding ring smiling at it 'pezberry' rang threw my head i smiled and kissed my ring before dani came back and sat down our food came and we started to eat "so ben 17 right "dani said i nodded "yeah and Katie is turning 6 on next Sunday so 7 days away "i said she nodded and smiled at me "when your and rachel anniversary "she said i looked at her oh shit i forgot ohh god rachel going to kill me "ummm "i said she looked at me shaking her head "you forgot your anniversary"she said I nodded looking away ashamed "yeah"I said signing she grabbed my hand i looked at her smiling "you remember "she said i nodded and kissed her check before we left and got in my car "so how about we visit the diner "i said she nodded and i drove to the dinner once we get there we walk in memory of the dinner like me and rachel sing hard days night and Gloria and Dani and i and singing Here come the sun dani grabbed my hand and we sat down where we sat down last time we sung here comes the sun she grabbed her guitar and started playing it i looked at her smiling

 _dani:Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo_

 _Here comes the sun, and I say_

 _It's all right, mmm..._

 _ **me:Little** **darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**_

 ** _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_**

 _d_ _anta_ _na:Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo_

 _Here comes the sun, ([_ **me]and I say**

 _It's all right_

 _dani:Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([_ **m** **e]Aaah**

dantana :Ahhh

Little darling

 _dani:The smiles returning to their faces_

 _dantana :_ Little darling

 _dani:It seems like years since it's been here_

dantana :Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo

Here comes the sun, _([Dani]and I say)_

It's all right

dani:Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([ **sant** **ana]** Aaah)

dantana:Yeah yeah yeah

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ([ _Dani]_ mmm...)

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ([ _Dani]_ Oh!)

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ([ _Dani]_ Oh!)

([ **Santana]** Oh!) _([Dani]Ohh)_ ([ **Santana]** Oh!) ([ _Dani]_ Ohhhh)

Oh!

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear ([ _Dani]_ Yeah!)

But here comes the sun doo doo doo doo

Here comes the sun, ([ **Santana]** and I say)

It's all right

 _dani:Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ([_ **Santana]Oh**

dantana:Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo

Here comes the sun, ([ **Santana]** and I say)

It's all right

 _dani:Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_ **([Santana]Bom, bom, bom, bom)**

Santana:It's all right

 _dani:Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_ **([Santana]Bom, bom, bom, bom)**

dantana:Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

we finished singing the songs looking at each other dani put her guitar down and walked over to me "so im going to walk home from here "she said i pouted nodded "so that it "i said she smiled at me "for now "she said kissing me I kissed back we pulled away from each other "see you"she said before walking out the dinner door i stood here smiling dreamly thinking about the kiss i snapped out of it when my phone rang i grabbed my phone out and almost dropped it after seeing the text my eyes widen and ran to my car the words still ringing in my head i stepped on the gas going faster don't care what happens

 _the texts messages_

 _san Rach fainted and looks really oale come fast -quinn_

 _san rachie pucked on puck the fainted again - britt_

 _hey my lebro my Jewish Americans princess is heading to the hospital meet us there- puck_

 _HOSPITAL FREAKING OUT -my step father's_

 _hospital and fast now-finn_


	3. chapter 3

santana p.o.v

i finally got to the hospital after running 7 or 8 red lights , almost running over 2 people and scared like 10 cats and dogs but I made it i jumped outta of my car and ran straight outta of the hospital i stopped at the nursing station "what room is Rachel Barbara Berry Lopez at "i said they looked at me "friend or family"the oldest one said "im her wife"i said they nodded "she in room 230"she said I nodded and ran to room 230 i opened the door and walked in breathing hard "hey peeps"i said ben looked at me before looking back at rachel who was still passed out on the hospital bed Katie ran over to me and hugged me sniffing i hugged her "moms going to be okay baby girl "i said she nodded and kissed my check before running back to Rach side who groaned and opened her eyes "ughh my mouth taste funny"she said making puck glare a little playfully "you owe me a new shirt "he said rachel nodded weakly before looking at me i smiled and walked over to her and bended down kissing her head okay that hurt i pulled away holding my lips "awww my poor baby is feeling sick "i said she glared before pouting "awww my poor baby "i said kissing her on the lips before walking to the chair by her bed side "HEY DON'T DCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN"rachel dad Leroy said hugging her she looked at him smiling and kissed his cheek "i love you guys more than I love san "Rach said i pouted and looked at her she laughed "aww I just playing love "she said. I glared before kissing her check "really scared us back there rach "finn said rachel nodded and tired to get up but Finn and puck stopped her she groaned and laid back down signing there was a knock on the door "come in " i said the door opened and Shelby and Jesse walked in rachel eyes widen "mom"she said Shelby smiled and hugged her Rachel looked at her before hugging back "who wants to sing a song "finn said Rachel shot up before falling into my arms "what couldn't stand being aways from me "i said she smiled and sneezed in my shoulder yeah she lucky she my wife and I love her "i wanna song i wanna sing "rachel said we nodded and checked rachel outta of the hospital rachel jumpped on my back i laughed and smiled at her "so what do you want to sing "i asked her she kissed me before running to my car and jumping on it again she lucky she my wife "san britt you might know this one"Rachel said me and britt looked at each other before shrugging and watching her

 **Rachel:See the people walkin' down the street**

 **Fall in line just watchin' all their feet**

 **They don't know where they wanna go**

 **They're walkin' in time**

 ** _everyone: They got the beat_**

 ** _They got the beat_**

 ** _They got the beat_**

 ** _Yeah, they got the beat_**

 _me: All the kids just gettin' out of school_

 _They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

 _Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

 _That's when they fall in line_

 ** _everyone:They got the beat_**

 ** _They got the beat_**

 ** _Kids got the beat_**

 ** _Yeah, kids got the beat_**

brittany: Go-go music really makes us dance

Do the pony, puts us in a trance

Do what you see, just give us a chance

That's when we fall in line 

brittany and everyone

 **Cause** ** _we got the beat_**

 ** _We got the beat_**

 ** _We got the beat_**

 ** _Yeah, we got it!_**

 ** _(All:We got the beat)_**

 ** _(all:We got the beat)_**

 ** _(all:We got the beat)_**

 _me:Everybody get on your feet (All: We got the beat)_

 _brittany:We know you can dance to the beat ( **All:We got the beat**_

 **Rachel:Jumpin', get down** ( ** _all:We got the beat)_**

 **All**

 **'Round and 'round and 'round**!

 _me with everyone:We got the beat_ ** _(all:We got the beat)_**

 _Brittany_

We got the beat _( **all:We got the beat** )_

 _Rachel:_

 **We got the beat** _( **all:We** **got the beat** )_

 _me_

 _We got the beat ( **all:We got the beat** )_

 **Rachel**

 **We got the beat** _( **all:We got the beat** )_

 **We got the beat**

rachel jumped on me and kissed me deeply i kissed her back and put her down and walked over to our friends who were all doing posses i am so lucky to be married to a beautiful girl like rachel who i was mean to almost all school year rachel hopped back on my back smiling at me Katie laches her self on my leg smiling i smiled at my family and kissed rachel who kissed back she pulled away and started running with Katie who laughed the whole run i started to run after them with ben behind me "loves ill gotta go to work see you when I get home " i said wrapping my arms around her waist she nodded and kissed my check before i left and headed to work smiling at the picture in my head once I get there i locked my cae door and walked into the building and walked into my office and sat down dani walked in and smiled at me i smiled back "what you doing "she said I shrugged "working but you doing here"i said walking over to her she kissed me I kissed back "im your secretary "she said "with benfits"I add for her she nodded and kissed her she kissed back before walking out "again if your wife finds out hope you know she a good person"she said I signed and nodded sitting down on my desk looking at pictures of me and rachel with the kids i smiled at the one at Katie's 3 birthday party she bite ben on the arm poor boy had to get stitches on his arm yeah never take something from Katie that she likes i I picked up a picture that shiwed me and Rachel on our 2 year anniversary rachel had this read dreds that hugged her curves my left arm was wrapped around her waist smiling rachel was kissing my check i laughed at the picture smiling i went back to work on cases its was 9:30 i fell asleep on my desk smiling and dreaming


	4. chapter 4

Rachel p.o.v

i drove to santana work to get here cuz her phone called me and told me she fell asleep once I get there i saw santana leaning on a wall talking to dani who was laughing and smiling at her i got out of the car and walked to them santana smiled at me and kissed my check "hey baby"she said i smiled and kissed her before walking back to the car "hey are you going back to new York for a few weeks or months "dani asked me i looked at me "yeah but im probably not going"i daid before getting in the car "SANTANA CAR NOW"i yelled santana got in looking at me "what"she said i started the car "nothing"i said she laughed at me "love im been married to you for almost 5 years your jealousy hun "she said kissing me i kissed back i pulled away "she your ex hun I have the right to be jealous "i said she looked at me in aww "don't worry dear your the only one for me "she said I kissed her again she kissed back "so can dani and I hang out "she said I nodded getting out the car and going to the kitchen and started cooking Ben walked over to me "mom wants wrong"he said i countied to cut cucumbers up "nothing wrong benny"i said he shook his head "hen why are you cutting air "he said i looked at the cutting board and knife i started cutting them for real now "im still a litte weak and i just wanted to cry "i said tears falls i screamed when the knife meet my skin for the second time i held my hand crying in pain "mom"ben said grabbing a wet wath cloth and started putting pressure on the wounded "MOM COME QUICK"ben yelled for santana who ran in and looked around the kitchen "what wrong"she said ben pointed to my knife wouned "dear God what happened love"she said i pointed to the cucumbers and knife she nodded and started to stitch my wounded up and wrapped it and another bandage she kissed my check before going back to her office "lets order something tonight"ben said helping me up i nodded and walked over to the couch and turned on the TV and picked from tge menu ben picked and turned the channel to my favorite show BEn smiled at me and sat down next to me "love you mom"he said watching the show "love you too benny"i said yawning

santana p.o.v

i was sitting in my office at home spinning in my chair signing thinking about my life and family im a Latina I get angry and say somethings that I really regret im married to a beautiful generous and thoughtful wife who I love to death who im hurting if she finds out about me and dani my phone ding and I picture of me and dani popped up i smiled and picked it up and answered the face time request from dani she popped up into view

factime with Daniel and santana

 _me :hey there beautiful lady how you doing_

 **dani : tired and missing you**

 _me: i miss you too and get some sleep fir tommorow of fun with me_

 **dani: okay can't wait**

 _me: rachel got jealous_

 **dani : oh do you want to stop**

 _me: no she didn't find out yet so we go_

 **dani: okay i see you tommorow byeeee**

 _me: bye_

i presi pressed the end call button and smiled happily "hey there beautiful lady "i heard quinn say in a angry tone i jumped from my chair and spun around to come face to face with angry quinn and Brittany i laughed nervously "tired and Missing you"brittany said referring to what dani had said quinn slapped me i held my check "que demonios"i said in Spanish brittany glared at me "como pudiste"brittany said why did I teach her Spanish again "ummm"i said they growled "you better tell Rachel"quinn said i shook my head quickly "no I can't"i said brittany "fine we will"brittany said i shook my head "no plz i do anything"i said getting on my knees they signed and sat down "fine s we won't "quinn said i nodded my head smiling at my high school best friends "thank you"i said they nodded and left i walked down stairs to see rachel and Benjamin sleep on the couch I smiled at them before going to get a drink and sat on the chair next to the couch rachel opened her eyes and looked at me "hey there sleeping beauty"i said she groaned and threw a pillow at me I laughed "hey "she said in tiredness voice "did I wake you up"i said getting up to kiss her head she nodded and pulled me into a kiss i kissed back "you smell like raspberries and blueberries mixed with strawberries "she said making my eyes widen damnit dani you had to wear that kinda of perfume "i spilled some raspberries and blueberries mixed with strawberries juice on me and it really works for me"i said she nodded and walked to the bathroom and started the shower and walked to me and pointed to it "aww you trying to say you don't like me smelling good"i said she shook her head and threw me into the bathroom dang she strong for a tiny person she is i got up locked to the door and took off my clothes and got into the shower and started to wath off the perfume or the juice of me once I was done I got dressed and walked back to Rachel who smiled at me to into the show she watching i grabbed her and kissed her she kissed back we laid down on the couch and watch the TV until we fell asleep smiling


	5. chapter 5

santana p.o.v

 **santanalopez123: with this beautiful lady today while the family away with danitheguitarist2**

i posted a picture of me and dani at the diner laughing man good times here even though I hated it when I first started working here but i growed used to it then i quit when I asked rachel to marry me after we had ben we movied back to lima to be closer to family then we had Katie we only here for a couple days dani coming back with us dani tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and kissed her she kissed back "i almost got caught"i said after we pulled away from the kiss "maybe we should stop"she said I shook my head "no she doesn't know "i said she signed and nodded its been a week now since me and dani started seeing each other behind rachel back "by the way nice picture of us"she said I smiled and kissed her she kissed back dani walked to the kitchen i sat down "i thought you changed"my good self conscious said on my left shoulder "im am changed"i said "so going behind your wife back and started dating dani"she said on my shoulder i struggled "really manhands is to sick or really easy to lie to"my bad self-conscious said i closed my eyes at the nickname "don't call my wife that "i said she rolled her "this is going to hurt your marriage"they said before disappearing I shook my head and went to the bathroom room yo splash water on my face once i was done i walked back to my seat and got on my phone and put on some music dani walked over to me smiling "wanna dance "i said she nodded and grabbed my hand i pulled her close and started to slow dance dani put her head on my shoulder smiling " happy 1 week anniversary"i said she smiled and kissed me I kissed back we pulled away from the kiss and walked outside and started walking around "remember when your 5 year anniversary is with your wife"she asked me I shook my head signing i saw quinn and Brittany walk over to me "bitch i should hurt"quinn said throwing me to a wall i groaned and walked over to her " what the heck Q"i said she punched me i held my jaw "ow "i said she growled " how could you forget a day that so important to Rachel "she said kicking me where the sun don't shine "ohhhh "i said falling to my knees "what but her birthday not until 2 months "i said quinn glared at me before trying to attack me again "your forget that today your guys 5 year anniversary "she said my eyes widen i got up still in pain "it is "i said they glared nodding i looked down at my watch to see its 7:30 so i have about 5 hours left off the day i looked at dabi she nodded and i took off running to my car once I get there I floored to mine and Rachel house but I stopped at a flower shop and to get a present for her once I get to the house and i unlock the door and went to mine and Rachel room i opened the door to see rachel cleaning the room "hey baby "i said she looked at me before rolling her eyes "santana "she said going to the closet i signed walking to the closet to "look im sorry love"i said she walked over to me and slapped me "oww come quinn already hurt me "i said holding my check once again "abd i got you flowers and a present "i said she looked at me still glaring at me i walked over to her and handed her the flowers and presents she took them and looked at the present and opened it to see a diamond necklace that had her name on it and our marriage date that i finally remembered she looked at me eyes soften "im sorry rach"I said she signed and nodded i hugged her and kissed her head "don't do it again okay"she said i nodded and kissed her check i grabbed the necklace and put it on her she smiled at me i picked her up heading back to lima then Rach comes back here in a few days ben came in wearing a black suit " homecoming girlfriend school"he said I nodded and smiled "if you kiss me in front of her i will make you pay "he said LOPEZ charm i say loudly and proud of it and rachel kissed me and i kissed back i pulled away and walked down stairs to the living room and sat down Britt and Quinn came brusted into the living room "i'm still upset about u " Quinn said Britt nodded and walked over to me " you know this is going to mess with your marriage "Britt said i signed getting angry and walked to the kicten to get somethng to drink i came back with a beer and chips signing " i'm not telling her " i said they growled before leaving slamming the door behind them i sat back down on the couch and turned on the tv and relexed Rachel came down and left smiling i shruggled and ran after her She looked at me smiling and walked to the Swing that was on the Pouch i walked over to her and put a arm around her kissing her cheek she smiled and put her head on my shoulder we fell asleep outside onlynto get woken up by a Crying Katie running outside Rahel hugged her " we here baby girl " She said tsking Katie back to her room and laying her down Katie soon feel asleep me and rach walked to our room and went to sleep too


	6. chapter 6

rachel p.o.v

i woke up to something falling downstairs i groaned and dragged santana down stairs with me "hun what's w-dani "san said she ran over to the pale and beat girl and hugged her jealous hit me hard I walked over to them dani groaned and walked to them signing santana ran past me knocked me over getting to the first aid kit i hit my arm i screamed and held it santana came back and ran back to dani knocking me down again i groan some wife i have "lets get you to a room "santana said to Dani who nodded looking at me with 'im sorry' eyes i signed and limped away "san check your wife"i heard dani said i looked from the spot im at santana looked at me "you okay love"she said i nodded and limped away santana threw a red ball from behind me hitting me hard in the head i groaned falling unconscious i woke up with an ice pack on my forehead and armed wrapped in a sling "hey i see your awake "i heard santana dad said i turned my head around "how i get here"i said looked at me "your son called me saying that your hurt because of Santana "he said I nodded signing "she was to determined to help Dani her ex girlfriend so she pushed me down 2 then she threw red ball at me "I said he nodded kissed my check "I have a talk with her you get some rest"he said I nodded smiling

Santana p. o. v

my dad came back In the waiting room glaring at me and dani "what's wrong dad"I said he rolled his eyes before smiling at the others "she's In room 30 to the left but be quite she sleep so the headache will go down "he said they nodded and they left he pointed to a good chairs by the wall "what dad"I said he growled "THIS IS YOUR FAULT "he screamed at me "how "I said he laughed Like a crazy person would do "let's see you broken her arm, some ribs, I had to do surgery to get a piece of the ball from her chest and she has a major headache "he said glaring at me my eyes widen i hurt her that bad i signed putting my head in my hands dani rubbed my back i smiled and kissed her before getting up "whaaa"my dad said dammit I forget he was here i looked at him " can I see my wife "i said he nodded before stomping off i walked to her room and opened the door and walked in "don't hurt me anymore"Rach said I walked over to her bedSide taking her good hand she looked at me "rach baby im so sorry for not watching what I was doing love i never meant to hurt you "i said rachel smiled at me and kissed my check i smiled and sat down next to her on her bed I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned the Tv my dad came in "dear you can go now "he said rachel nodded and I helped her get off the bed and to my car i buckled her and got into the driver's seat and drove home once we get home i picked her up and walked upstairs to our room and laid her down e covered her up kissing her check "you can go and see if dani okay "rachel said i sat down on my side of the bed "no i just wanna make you feel better"i said kissing her check "i be fine i call you if i need anything"she said i nodded and got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and put on a nice outfit once i was done i kissed rachel head and heard out our bedroom door and to my car once i get too my Car i hop in and drives to Dani once i get there i knock on her door she opens it and signs " what " i said she walked into her house with me behind her " i faked a injury so you can have a way to get away from rachel but she ended up hurt so good plan san " she said i groaned and rolled my eyes i jumped when my good and bad self- Concussions appeared "She right there " My bad Self- Concussions said i looked at them with wide eyes " you guys again ughhh " I said they rolled their eyes at me " you know just to tell you your Marriage is fucked when Rachel finds out " My good self-Concussions said i rolled my eyes at them " fine but dont call us when she Divorces you " They said before leaving i groaned and signed Dani looked at me before getting up " San do you love rachel " she said i looked at her " of couse i do she my wife for god sakes "i said growling alittle " well then plan some time with her " she said i signed and nodded she smiled and kissed my check before i left her house i saw Quinn running over to me looking angry with a Pissed Brittney i laughed hiding my goodies behind the doors "hey Q and B how you doing " I said Quinn Glared at me " ohhh dont try to hid i will kick you again "She said i gulped what her kicks hurt when it where the sun the dont shine Brittney laughed at my scared face i pouted and Quinn some how grabbed me and pulled me to her and i smiled at her " i told you "she said before kicking me in my Junk " ohh"i said falling to my knees "i hate you guys sometimes "i said getting up in pain walked to my Car and got in and drove away still in so much pain ohh god that hurt i stopped the car and got out and walked in the house and laid on the couch and fell asleep in pain


	7. AN

**Hey guys sorry if i messed up on words on this story i was on my phone for most of this story i'm sorry if i sound like i'm a little kid but i'm not so plz no more mean comments about my Writing**


	8. Chapter 7

Rachel P.o.v

I woke up to Katie screaming I shot up forgetting that my Arm was broken i hissed in Pain "son of a bitch " i said before running down stairs stopping dead in my tracks eyes widen i saw my 5 almost 6 years old daughter hovering over her 17 year old brother Ben who was holding his side i ean over to him " oh my gosh ben what happened " i said panicking he hissed in pain and cried a little in pain "a man/woman with a gun was about to shoot Katie but I jumped in front in the way "he said hissing louder in pain i picked Katie who started crying i placed her under the safe room under the stairs and looked at her with 'your safe' eyes and gave her my phone "call your mother if she doesn't answer then call uncle Finn or someone"i said she nodded i kissed her head before running back over to ben but was thrown in the cabinets i hissed in pain from my arm but got up and ran over to him/her and punched him/her in the face only to get pistol whipped in the face i screamed in pain ben ben looked at me with 'no' eyes 'run' i mouthed ben slowly got Up holding his side and ran over to where Katie was hiding i looked at the home invader and punched him him/her again only to get my head thrown into the covers i groaned and rolled on my back i started feeling dizzy i slowly got up groaning in pain he/she looked at me before pointing his gun at me "POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW" a police officer said but the home invader didn't listen he fired his gun at me but missed cuz the police officer shot him in the leg the home Invader dropped his gun and fell down holding his leg " ma'am where your son and daughter "he asked i pointed to the stairs he ordered 3 paramedics to come in to the house they rushed in 2 of them rushed to where ben and Katie where they soon came back with Ben on a stretcher and Katie crying but sleeping in the others one arms i looked around the house before falling unconscious into some one arms i came too by a beeping sounds and a male voice i groaned and opened my eyes "i mean I love seeing you but not in a hospital bed rach"my father in law said i laughed weakly at him "where Katie is she okay"i asked him he nodded "your father's took her after i check her out she fine "he said I nodded "how ben"i asked him he looked at me "ben outta of surgery and sleeping"he said I nodded and smiled weakly signing looking out the window the door opened i turned my head to the door to see Quinn and Brittany smiling at me holding flowers i smiled at them and sat up "we called san and told her what happened "Quinn said i nodded and turn on the TV "she be here soon "brittany said i nodded and laid back down watching funny girl Quinn and Brittany kissed my cheek before leaving i signed looking at my wedding rings and playing with them "now your not planning on divorcing me are you "i heard Santana said i turned my head to the door again to see my wife leaning on the door frame she smiled at me before walking over to me "no" i said she smiled and kissed my cheek "good don't know what i do with out you love"she said kissing me and sitting on the bed "im sorry"i said santana looked at me taking my hand "its not your fault love our security system broken so we get it fixed "she said wrapping her arms around me i smiled and went to funny girl "you leave for NYC In 4 days "san said i signed and nodded "dani here too"she said that said girl popped her head on smiling at me "hey there rach"i said waving "hello to you too dani "i said she smiled at me i gave her a small smile back san took dani hand and held it dani took her hand back and left i frowned san kissed my check "stop being so jealous "she said I growled and pulled her off the bed she groaned and sat up "dang hun "sge said i smiled and laughing at her "that really hurt"she said pouting at me "you wasn't the one that almost died "i said she hugged me "hey but your not cuz i cry "she said i smiled at her she smiled back at me "but really that hurt"she said i yawned and Laid my head down on her shoulder "i love you love "she said I smiled "i love you too hun "i said she kissed my head humming 'i love you like a love song' i turned the TV off and listen to her hum to the song smiling at her my eyes soon closed and fell asleep smiling on my wife shoulder who also fell asleep holding me tight in her arms like i always want it like it should be for us now only to find out why she keeps out weird around me and why she always smells like raspberries and blueberries mixed with strawberries but for right now I need her with me and hold me


	9. chapter 8

Rachel P.o.v

today is the day i leave for new york city for 2 months which means 2 months without Santana holding me 2 months without my friends , 2 months without seeing my kids , 2 months without seeing my dad's right now i was packing my things with the help of Quinn and Brittany ben is also helping me pack once we were done packing we all got into quinn car i signed Quinn started the car and drove to the train station ben rubbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek "you do a great job in NYC "he said i nodded Quinn stopped and looked at everyone "we here rach "she said i nodded and got out of the car with everyone else ben grabbed my stuff before we started to walk to the train station once we get there i get startled by a 'surprise ' greetings by all the glee club minus my wife mr.Schue and emma hugged me "be strong for us Rachel"they said i nodded and kissed bith their checks "thanks for being here"i said to them they nodded and stepped back next up was Marley and Jake who hugged me and smiled at me "you did it Rach you made it to Broadway "Marley said hugging me again "thanks for believing in me"i said they nodded and step back I felt arms wrap around my waist "be strong rachie"Brittany said I turned around and hugged her and Quinn who was trying not to cry "thanks you guys for always be there for me I see you when I get back and Quinn be nice and love Britt "I said pulling away from the hug Quinn nodded grabbing Brittany hand "always "she said they back away Mercedes and Kurt hugged me and cried "I miss you guys "I said they sniffed and nodded I kissed both their cheeks before they step back Blaine grabbed my hand kissed it I smiled "I see you when you get back "he said I nodded and he step back " you always be my first love "Finn said hugging me "awww "I said he kissed my check before steppistepping back Katie and Ben walked over to be "I love you guys both "I said hugging my children tightly kissing their cheeks Katie hugged me again "I miss you mommy "she said I hugged her back "I miss you too"I said they stepped back Puck walked over to me "I'm going to miss you my Jewish American princess "he said I nodded hugging him "I miss you too "I said he kissed my check before backing away after they said their good byes "that's every one but San anyone know why she not here "I asked them they shock their head quickly signing well that was weird I signed and nodded "oh okay well if you see her tell her I'll love her and I see her when I get back she probably mad at me for something I did which I don't know why"I said they all looked at me with 'I'm sorry and we wish we could tell you 'eyes Quinn and Britt looked angry but hugged me again I looked at my family "I love you guys and I miss you "I said they smiling at me I got on the train and sat down on the sit where I can see my friends who are waving and smiling at me I placed my hand on the glass the train started moving and like that they were outtta of my view I signed and fell asleep

Quinn's p. o. v

once they train left I grabbed Brittany hand and went to my car we got in and buckled in I growled before driving to dani's house once we get there we get out and walked to the door I started to bang on it "I get the door love "I hears Santana say making me and Britt growling the door opened in we meet with Santana who shirt was undone her eyes were widden "well hello there MRs. Santana Maria Lopez "I said she was still frozen in place "um it's Berry lopez"she said Brittany glared at her "yeah not for long "Britt mumbled Santana looked at her rolling her eyes that it I punched her she stumbled back holding her cheek "the fuck"she said walking back over to us I grabbed her "YOU ARE DEAD "I screamed kicking her in the gut she groaned in pain "dammit Q just tell ME what I did"she said I growled punching her in the face "what did I do wrong"she said brittany huffed in angry "you should know "i said she looked at me "is it because I keep seeing dani behind rachel back"she said i puched her again "partly yeah"i said kneeing her in her ribs she huffed again "what else is there"she said holding her ribs i grabbed her hand with her wedding ring "TELL ME WHAT THIS MEANS TO YOU"i said shaking her hand in her face "love for my wife that i promise to make her happy"she said still holding her ribs in pain " have you been doing that" i said she looked at me "kinda"she said getting up "what is today "i said she struggled "today is the day rachel left for new York and she wanted you there but no you busy fucking you ex ohh what your girlfriend"i said she looked down "ohhh dont look sad now "i said she signed "i forgot"she said i shook my head "yeah and you broken rachel heart so i hope you happy"i said before me and Brittany left her there i stopped "ohh and she says she loves you and she see you when she get back"i said before getting in my car and driving away


	10. chapter 9

santana p.o.v

i sat on Dani couch why she cleans my wounds up i signed "maybe you should call her "dani said i looked at her "she probably won't Answer"i said holding my ribs tears falling "san we should stop this"she said i shook my head "then just call her san "she said hugging me gentle i nodded getting up kissing her check ans leaving dani house and going to my house once I get there i get out my car and sat on the porch swing taking out my phone and going to my wife contact and tapping on it she answered after the 4 ring

rach: what

 _me: i know you upset just let me explain_

rach: okay explain you have 5 mins

 _me : okay my work wanted me to stay and go over cases_

rach: really cuz I thought you didn't work

 _me:uhh okay look had to do something for dani_

rach: dani yeah your always with her

 _me: baby you know I love you why are you being so jealous_

rach : you be tge sane if i hung around puck , finn , sam Jesse and brody

 _me:i know but it different_

rach: okay how

 _me: it just is_

rach : FINE

 _me:love w-_

she hung up on me i signed and slumped on the swing i looked at my wedding ring signing i limped up to mine and Rachel room and sat down on the bed signing and looked at the picture of me and rachel at puck new years party we were sitting on his couch i had my arm wrapped around rachel shoulder and her head was on my shoulder i smiled at the picture before placing it back on the side stand on Rach side of the bed i walked to the wall that had a picture of me and Rachel with brittany and quinn smiling in the back ground we were at our 2 year anniversary party i smiled

 _flashback_

me and the others were waiting for Rachel too come to the house today is our 2 year anniversary once we heard the door unlock we all hid "hello Santana and one here "rachel said i laughed alittle to myself "hey where is everyone "she said me and the others jumped up "SURPRISE HAPPY 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY "we yelled making her jump she looked at us smiling "aww thanks"she said walking over to me "happy 2 year anniversary"she said i smiled and kissed her she kissed back someone took a picture of us "we photo bombed you"Quinn said before hugging Rachel i smiled

 _end of flashback_

i signed tears falling from my eyes i ran to Ben's bed room and opened his door to see him watching TV he looked at me "oh hey mom "he said i sat down on his bed "hey can you and Katie stay at Auntie Brittney and quinn for the weekend so i can go to New York to spend some time with your mom "i said he nodded I smiled and kissed his cheek before running back to mine and Rachel room to pack once i was done i ran down stairs and into my car breathing hard i started it up and drove all the way to the big Apple if your asking yes i stopped for gas and food once I get there i stopped my car jumping out grabbing my bags and running to the lobby and too the check in "can I have the room number that Rachel barbra Berry Lopez is in plz "i said to the lady man she cute wait bad santana bad "she in room 25 "she said i nodded and smiled at her " so are you busy anytime soon"she said i looked at her "yeah with my wife niw bye"i said running to the room where rachel is staying at i knocked on the door "coming"i heard rachel say i fixed my hair she unlocked the door and opened it "san "she said surprise "hey baby doll"i said she moved out of the way so I can walk in "what are you doing here"she asked putting my bags on the table in there "what can't see my wife ouch rae that hurt"i said faking a fake look "no u can it just surprised me cuz i tought you and dani had plans"dhe said i took her hand "i know me and dani been hanging out alot lately but it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore dear"i said she nodded and kissed me i kissed back "im your's for 2 weeks "i said she smiled at me and jumped up and down happly "yeah "she said i nodded and kissed her she kissed back "I'll believe we be okay "she said quoting the song we sung i smiled hugging her she hugged me "how the arm "i said she shrugged "better"she said walking to table and sitting down i sat down too "when you first class"i asked kissing her hand " at 9 "she said i looked at the clock to see it 5 j looked at her she laughed "no san "she said i pouted but laughed too "okay love "I said she smiled at me "are you hungry "i said she shook her head smiling " thirsty"i asked she shook her head again before going to the bed "tired"i said she nodded and laid down i laid down next to her she turned to where she was facing me she fell asleep in my arms i kissed her head and feel alseep smiling thinking about that girl and dani and should I dye my hair blonde again i mean i looked good as a blonde don't you so i don't or i hunt you down until i find you and hurt you so bad you fear me as much as you do now


	11. Chapter 10

Rachel P.o.v

i woke up before Santana and got dressed for my first class once i was done i dragged my coat and Purse and left my hotel room and called for a cab once one came i got in and told him where to go he started to drive to the dance school it took about 12 mins to get there but we made it in time i ran into the building and wear my dance class was and to were my class was being placed " you made it Berry "Nicky said well i haven't been called by my last name in a long time i felt a jamp of pain in my ribs i gasp and fell to the floor " get up you nerd "Karen said pulling me up and punching me i stumbled back "what going on here " Our dance teacher said walking in over "nothing Miss " Nick said going back to her place nodded and walked back over to the others i gasp when i felt a painful stab of pain in side i tried to scream but a hand stopped me " Mandhands will you shut your mouth " Nicky said another nickname that i haven't been called in a long time i nodded and they left me go "man it feels like i'm in high school again "i said to myself i just want my Wife " hey girl's look someone married the little brat" Nicky said to her friends who laughed i looked down " i mean who would want to Marry someone like Berry "Jamie said making me choke back a sob "who ever it is must be stupid "Nicky said tears started falling from my eyes "and probably cheating on her "Jammie said i broke down in tears " awww she crying "Karen said kicking me in the gut i gasp tears falling fast i got up and out of the dance class i called Quinn and brittany and told them what happened i hung up After the said they be here as fast as they can i sat down on the bench that was by the Bus stop i looked at my Wedding rings before my vision become blurred and i faint in someone arms bleeding from my Side and head

Quinn P.o.v

me and Britney were only an our away from new york i'm so going to kick those girls buts when i get my hands on them Britt looked out the Window signing " you dont think that those girls mean that did they " Britt asked me i took her hand " yeah they did britt " i said stopping the car getting out the Car and running to the Bus stop rach said to meet her at once we get there Britt gasp and point to some blood that was on the floor i looked at it and my eyes widen in fear " no that can't be Rach blood " i said running to it Britt also pointed to something else i looked to wear she was pointing at to see Rachel watch me and britt got her for her Birthday and her wedding rings i gasp grabbing them i got up and walked back to my Car Britt followed me we got in and buckled up i started the car looked at Britt " let's go to Rachel hotel and tell San " i said she nodded and i drove to the hotel that rachel was staying at i drove faster when britt started to cry i dont like it when she cries once we get there we run into the Hotel and to the worker station " what room is rachel Barbra Berry Lopez in NOW " i said in a rush she looked at me before looking at her computer " room 25 " she said we nodded and ran to the room and knocked on the door " SANTANA MARIE BERRY LOPEZ OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR "i screamed i heard her getting out of bed and unlocking the door i opened it and stopped in my tracks " san why is your hair blonde " Britt asked our best friend who hair was straight and blonde she looked at us "what do i look bad " she said we shook our head she smiled " now what wrong " she said ohhh right rachel was kidnapped OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALREADY FORGOT " okay rachel called me and Britt crying saying that she was being bullied by these girled named nicky , Jamie , Karen and Mary " i said Santana sat down fist in a tight ball "she alway said that they said 'why would some marry a brat like berry ' and ' who ever it was is stupid ' and they also called her the old nicknames we used to call her back in high school " britt said San growled a little " i'm so killing them " she said getting up " let's call the cops " i said she signed and nodded and went outside on the balcony " Quinnie do you think their hurting rachel " Britt said tearing up again " i don't know Britt-britt " i said rubbing her back Santana came back and threw her phone " the cops are coming soon "she said puncjing the wall "i should of went with her i'm her wife i'm support to protect her " she said her voiced crackled me and britt walked over to her " we find her san " i said to my crying latina friend " she just got out of the hosptial like 5 days ago "she said sniffing we hugged her "shhh its be okay " Britt said San soon fell alseep in britts arms i signed and leaned back 'plz hurry copers ' i thought Britt kissed my cheek and signed "plz promise we get rachie back "she said i looked at her with sad eyes "i promise "i said she nodded and leaned back falling alseep i smiled at my Girlfriend and my bestfriend before falling into a deep but nightmares dream world

 **hey guys what do you thinks going to happen are they going to find rachel or will she be missing forever okay they find rachel sorry just like horror stuff and i'm feel ill and stuff well byeeeee PEZBERRRRRRRRRY**


	12. Chapter 11

Santana P.o.v

kill kill kill is what going to threw my mind right now i felt someone tap me on my shoulder i turned around to see Quinn holding 2 things in her head i looked at her she put them in my hand before going back to Britt who was watching the T.V i looked the ideas to see rachel watch and wedding rings i screamed in my head "can we go find my wife now"i said to Quinn and britt " no we have to wait for the cops " Britt said i groaned and slumped to the bed there was a knock on the door i flew up and ran to the door i opened it to see 6 cops standing there i let them in Quinn and Britt jumped up and stood to the wall " okay are you guys the one that called about a missing case " they asked we nodded they started setting things up " anyone family to the missing person " the lead office said i walked up to him "i'm her wife Santana Maria Berry Lopez "i said he nodded "when did she go missing "he asked i struggled Quinn walked over to us "almost an hour "Quinn said again the police office nodded and walked to another office on the computer "i think i can hack her phone so we could listen to what happened " the girl office said i shot over to her " then do that " me and the office said the woman nodded and started to do this stuff on the computer i sat down on the Chair by the computer "okay got it now they cant hears but we can them " she said we nodded we heard footsteps coming from the phone " so Mandhands why are you at New york your not talented "a girl said to Rachel i growled a little "i'm am talented Nicky let me go " Rach said weakly breaking my heart we all jumped when a gun shot when off and rachel screamed in pain "SHUT UP LOSER "another girl voice said Quinn and Brittany held my hands "plz let me go i just want my family and kids "Rach said the office looked at another office on another computer " try to find her location NOW " he said to the boy who nodded and started working "is it getting hard to breath berry " another girl said i really wish she was with me so i could rip her head off "Mmmm"Rachel moaned in pain before screaming in pain "BITCH ANSWER ME "the Girl screamed at my wife " y-es "Rachel breathed out i fell off the chair tears falling Quinn and Britt hugged me tears also falling from their eyes we continued to listen to what happening to rachel who crying in pain

Officer Benson p.o.v

we came here at 6 it's now 8 we are still listen to the convention Santana the Wife of the Victim is pacing around crying " plz god just let us find her " she said falling to her knees her two friends ran over to her side and tried to confront her " i think i found the location " one of my officers said we all ran over " where they at " Santana said office jones looked at her " she at an old factory "he said we all ran to the police cars Santana and the tall blonde were with me while the shorter blonde with Office kim we drove so fast to get to Factory once we get there Santana and her friends stay back i grabbed my air horn ( whatever their called ) " OKAY WE GOT YOU BLOCKED COME OUT WITH YOU HANDS UP "i said in it we heard Rachel scream again she was thrown out of the factory and picked back up by a big Black haired girl she pointed a gun to rachel head who whimpered " PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN WHO SHE DIES "the girl screamed me and my team put our guns on the ground and back up " just let her go "i said she smirked and was about to Pull the trigger but i grabbed my gun from my hoster and shot her 2 times in the head she fell to the ground the other 3 put their hands up while my offices arrested them Rachel groaned and fell to the floor Santana and the two blondes ran over to her

Santana P.o.v

once Rachel fell to the floor me , Quinn and Britt ran over to her " Rach hun thank god we found you " i said picking her up and placing her gently on me "San " she whisper looking at me the best she could " i'm here love britt nd Q are here too " i said kissing her forehead " everything hurts "she said crying i looked at Officer benson he grabbed his walkie talkie " i need an ambulance at my location and fast " he said into it and walked over us " hey rachel an ambulance is on their way dea you safe now " he said rachel nodded weakly in my shoulder "i love you hun " i said she sniffed from the pain "i love you too " She said before going limp in my Arms i cried in her shoulder waiting for them Ambulance once it came they took rachel in and rushed her to the Hospital me , Britt and the officers rushed into the police cars and drove to the hospital once we get there we all walk in then rush to the nursing station " how is Rachel barbra berry lopez " i asked the Long Dirty blonde she looked at me "nice hair " she said i smiled at her she smiled back Quinn hit me ohh right " what room is rachel in " i asked she looked at the computer "she in surgery right now "she said we all nodded " and thanks about the hair competition"i said before me and the others walked to the waiting room to what on what's going on with my Wife condition and if she be able to leave soon cuz i really miss our friends and my kids

 **A/N: i really getting tired of mean comments okay if you dont like my story dont read it i'm happy with it so leave me to my writing bye PEZBERRRY**


	13. Chapter 12

Brittney P.o.v

we been at the Hospital for almost 3 hours and san looks like she going to blow any minute the Doctor came out and san ran at him and knocked him on the ground he groaned Quinn pulled santana off him and back on the chair " we lost her " he said making me , santana and Quinn fall off the chair breaking down "but we got her back but we have to ship her back to Lima cuz they can do more work on her"he added San looked at him nodding before signing " when are they sending her back to Lima " San asked him he looked at the clock " you know about 20 mins ago " he said we nodded running outta of the hospital and into Quinn's car and we drove to Lima Ohio home sweet home " Man that doctor scared me back there " San said looking at the Window "i know but she okay they brought her back " Quinn said looking at us when she stopped at a red light "look rach is strong and i dont think she ready to leave you and the kids " i said to San who nodded and smiled at me and Quinn before turning on some music 'here to us ' came on we looked at each other smiling Quinn started driving again while me and San sing to here to us when a memory came to me i gasp a little before laying my head down on San shoulder tears falling she looked at me and signed sadly before turning the song and looking back out the window Quinn drove faster to get to Lima while on the phone with ( dont worry she using bluetooth) tears in her eyes

 _flashback_

i was sitting in glee with San and Quinn cuz Santana is going to ask rachel to Marry her " you think she going to say yes " Santana said Me and Quinn cluckled " yes S she say yes cuz she loves you and would have left your ass if she didnt "i said she glared at me before smiling and laughing "plus you guys have a son together"Quinn added hugging me and San before punching san in the arm "hey i'm asking Rach to Marry me i dont need bruises"she said me and Quinn laughed and smiled at our friend we heard everyone coming so me , san and Quinn went to our sits walked up to the board and wrote a word down 'Marriage ' San smirked to herself " who has a song to sign for someone you love "he said San shot up and ran down the stairs and to "me"she said looked at me " unholy trinity singing again "he said we nodded San looked at Rachel who looked so confused " i love you rach " she said rachel smiled "love you too"she said San looked at the band "hit it " she said they started playing the music to the song we about to sing which is ' marry me ' by jason derulo San smiled at me and Quinn we smiled back san was super excited

 **san with me and Quinn :** **105 is the number that comes to my head**

 **When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**  
 **Wake up every morning with you in my bed**  
 **That's precisely what I plan to do**

 **And you know one of these days when I get my money right**  
 **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**  
 **Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**  
 **But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

 **I'll say will you marry me**  
 **I swear that I will mean it**  
 **I'll say will you marry me**

 **How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**  
 **Baby I don't ever plan to find out**  
 **The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**  
 **You're the love of my life**

 **You know one of these days when I get my money right**  
 **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**  
 **Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**  
 **But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

 **I'll say will you marry me**  
 **I swear that I will mean it**  
 **I'll say will you marry me**

 **And if I lost everything**  
 **In my heart it means nothing**  
 **'Cause I have you, girl I have you**  
 **So get right down on bended knee**  
 **Nothing else would ever be**  
 **Better, better**  
 **The day when I say**

 _San:I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _I'll say will you marry me_  
 _I swear that I will mean it_  
 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Would you marry me baby_

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_  
 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

we finished the Song with Finn throwing something to San who caught it and started walking over to a now crying rachel santana grabbed rachie hand and bended down on one knee "Rach we been dating for a very very long time we have a very handsome son together we fought but made up i'm crying cuz i'll love you so damn much so will do me the honor of making me the happiest person in the world and Marry me "San said to Rachel who was crying nonstop me and the whole Glee club were chanting 'say yes say yes PEZBERRY ' Rachel looked at San before kissing her who kissed her back "of course i'll marry you you big sofie "Rach said making everyone cheer in happiness san Smiled at her soon to be wife she picked her up and spun her around Rachel giggled "i love you " san said rachel smiled "i love you too "she said before kissing san again who happily kissed back everyone cheered and laughed for the happy couple in front of us yeah i love my friends

 _flashback ends_

i snapped at of my trances by Quinn who stopped for food and gas " hey B you okay " San asked i nodded and got out of the car and walked into the gas station " why were you so deep in thought " Quinn asked me walking over to me and kissing my cheek " i had a flashback of the day san asked rachel to marry her " i said making them gasp and smile " that was one of my favorite moments " we all said together smiling before buying our snacks and Quinn putting Gas in the car we got in and Started our journey back to LIMA OHIO our home sweet home me and san yawned and started to fall asleep smiling and hoping Rachel is okay


	14. Chapter 13

santana P.o.v

i woke up to Quinn shaking me i groaned "five more minutes "i said hitting her hands away from me she groaned " san we here " she said making my eyes snap open "what when "i said rubbing my eyes she laughed "4 mins ago"she said i signed and got out the Car my father and another doctor walked over to me she cute "what her number "i said to Quinn who slapped me i groaned holding my cheek "REALLY NOW "she screamed at me i signed " Dad how rachel "i asked him he looked away from me for a few mins before looking back to me " well she going to have concussion , four broken ribs , her left eye is going to be blinded for a while , we had to restitch her bullet wounded and we dont know if she sign again " he said making me , Quinn and Britt gasp " but she loves to sign its her dream SHE NEEDS IT SHE BE BROKEN WHEN SHE FIND OUT"i screamed at him he signed and walked away from me "she in room 123 "he said before going back into the hospital me , Quinn and britt all ran into the hospital and to Rachel room once we get there i opened the door to see my father's in law sitting on her left side " my baby girl she looks so pale " Leroy said i walked to the other side of rachel side and took her hand i heard Rachel groan but didn't wake up "OMG SAN BLONDE " Aritie screamed wheeling himself inside rachel room and to her left side i heard everyone giggle " hey look blonde san back wait blonde where the black hair " Kurt or what i used to call him lady hummel before running to rachel side "WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS GET HURT WHEN SHE WITH/WITHOUT YOU " Finn screamed walking in and sitting by me "STOP SCREAMING I'M TRYING TO SLEEP "rachel screamed but whimpered in pain opening her eyes she looked at me before coughing up a little blood " hey san blonde she looks cute "rach said weakly i smiled at her wiping her mouth and kissing her forehead "MOMMY "Katie screamed throwing herself on rachel who groaned and smiled weakly " hey baby girl mommy fine she just sore " she said kissing Katie head who nodded and jumped into my arms i hugged her smiling Ben walked over and kissed rachel cheek and sitting by Finn "everything hurts did they catch Nicky and her gang and why cant i see outta of my left eye" she said i kissed her hand " yeah we found them Nicky dead and the other three are in jail and you were hurt so bad they had to fix your eye "i said she nodded and signed sadly


End file.
